An organic light-emitting display (OLED) is different from a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD), it has a self-luminous characteristics without a backlight, and it can employ a very thin organic-material coating layer and a glass substrate. When an electric current flows through an organic-material coating layer, the organic material emits light under the effect of the electric current. An OLED has a larger viewing angle and can significantly save electric energy. These advantages make the OLED technology probably become the mainstream in the field of display devices.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, it is a schematic structural diagram of an organic display panel. The organic display panel comprises: a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate 1, a capping substrate 2, an anode layer 3, a cathode layer 4, an organic light-emitting layer 5 and a separating bank 6. Seen from this sectional view, the organic light-emitting layer 5 is disposed under the cathode layer 4 and above the anode layer 3, with its both sides being confined by the separating bank 6. The separating bank 6 may be manufacture by a photolithography process.
The organic light-emitting layer 5 is filled therein with an organic light-emitting material. One commonly used filling method is inkjet-printing, that is, an inkjet-printer head is used to spray an ink-solution, which is formed of the organic light-emitting material, onto the substrate where the anode is provided. When in operation, the inkjet-printer head performs an inkjet operation according to the position of each pixel in the substrate. However, during the manufacture, such an inkjet process has the following problems.
If the position of the inkjet-printer head is deflected, then the inkjet-printed position will be inaccurate, causing ink-overflow; if the ink volume jetted by the inkjet-printer head is fluctuated, then it will result in non-uniform inkjet-printing, causing that, on the formed organic light-emitting-layer thin film, some places have more sprayed ink, some places have less sprayed ink, and some places have even no sprayed ink. All of these problems will seriously affect the ink distribution on the organic light-emitting-layer thin film, which in turn leads to an unsatisfying luminous effect of the organic light-emitting layer.
In addition, such an organic display panel using a separating bank requires that the organic light-emitting layer is filled with enough ink, so as to ensure full-brightness display of the organic light-emitting layer. As illustrated in FIG. 2, it is a plan view of a conventional organic display panel using a separating bank. Thus, all the positions for forming an organic light-emitting layer need to be sprayed with ink; however, this is prone to causing excessive ink printing, which probably causes ink-solution overflow and affects the ink distribution on the organic light-emitting layer.
As seen from the above, in the prior art, the organic display panel using a separating bank has the problem that the organic light-emitting-layer thin film has an unsatisfying luminous effect.